Unnoticed
by Hikikomori77
Summary: Canada is depressed about no one noticing him or not even knowing who he is, so he turns to suicide. Will America be able to save him or is he too late? (Human and country names used.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ I have nothing to say so...

ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

* * *

Canada was on his bed thinking about todays meeting. "Why?..." He said as he felt tears building up as he thought. "Why does no one notice me?..." He looked at the table beside his bed, his eyes set on a a razor shining in the barely lit light. Slowly he reached for the sharp piece of metal. Tears were streaming down his face in steady streams leaving warm, wet tracks on his cheeks. He grabbed the razor and lowered it down slowly to his wrist. "I'm sorry America... but it's just too much..." He slid the metal over the vein. It stung for a second but it wasn't enough. He quickly pulled it over his now bleeding wrist until his arm was covered in warm, sticky blood. Then he focused on the other arm. He guided the razor over it until it heavily bled as the other. Feeling dizzy he laid back on his bed and shakily reached for his phone. With his vision fading he sent to America, -I'm sorry... Goodbye, Alfred. His eyes closed as he thought, 'Maybe now I can be happy...'

* * *

~At America's house~

America was bored, he had just come back from another boring meeting. He looked down at his phone for the millionth time. No one had called or messaged him all day. He was about to get up to go to McDonalds for a burger when he heard his phone beep. "Finally, a message! I've been so freaking bored!" He grabbed his phone and read the text, -I'm sorry... Goodbye, Alfred.- America was confused. 'Goodbye?' He quickly texted back, -Hey, what do ya mean dude?- He waited for a reply and got worried. Canada always answered back quickly. "I'll go check on him..."

* * *

~3 minutes later~

'Thank God I was staying here for the meeting. It's a short drive to his place.' When he finally pulled up to his house he felt a sense of dread. 'I'm probably just hungry from the meeting...' He walked up to the door and knocked. "Hey, Mattie you here?" After no reply he just assumed he was sleeping. He went to open the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. As he went inside he got that feeling again, but this time stronger. He looked in all the rooms to find Canada and he finally found him after about 4 rooms. "Hey, are you awake?" He walked up to the bed and noticed, Canada was still. "Dude?..." He lightly shook him and he rolled over slightly, but just enough to see the blood. "Mattie!" He rolled him on his back and checked for a pulse. It was there, but barely. Next he checked for his breathing, he wasn't breathing. Canada's face was tinted blue. "No..." America quickly put his mouth to his brother's and breathed out. It didn't work the first tried again, still nothing happened. Please Mattie, breathe..." He once again breathed into him and he watched as he weakly coughed, and his eyes barely opened. "Mattie?" He looked at his brother and felt wet tracks run down his face. "I thought I had lost you..." Canada looked at America, "Why didn't you let me die?" He said with sad eyes. "Why?" America was shocked. "Why would I ever let you die!? Your my brother!" He noticed Canada's eyes flutter closed. "Wait, Mattie!" He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. 'Please Mattie... don't die..." He fell on his knees as he heard the sirens. 'Why would you want to die?...' He would find that out later, for now he needed to make sure his quiet brother stayed alive. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

I will try to make chapter 2 soon.

CIAO~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ This is chapter 2 of Unnoticed. I am trying to update more frequently now. So…..

DISCLAIMER: O DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Enjoy~

* * *

He woke up to a slow, steady beeping noise. When he opened his eyes he saw he wasn't in his home anymore, he was at a hospital. His wrists were bandaged and no longer covered in his own blood. He looked around and saw that the noise was coming from a heart monitor attached to his arm. At his side sleeping, was America. He wondered what had happened, and then everything came back at once. Now he remembered all the things he had done. 'How am I still alive? I thought I died.' He looked at America and remembered he had saved him. 'Oh… so he saved me…. but….why?' Canada saw that America was waking up, America slowly opened his eyes tiredly. He jumped when he noticed Canada was awake. "Dude! You're awake! Thank God…. They said you might not wake up…."

"What do you mean might not wake up?..." Canada was shocked had he really been in a coma. "How long was I asleep?"

America looked shocked at his question. "You wouldn't wake up when you got here for 2 months…." His face changed to a mix of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were so sad…."

Canada was happy that he at least still had his brother. "Thank you… and I forgive you."

He then took in the state America was in. "Hey, how long has been since you slept or taken a shower?" America showed a face of embarrassment. "Umm… about a month…." Canada was shocked. 'He had stayed with me nearly all this time!?' "Uh, why didn't you just leave to rest?" America looked straight at him and said, "I couldn't leave unless something happened… But they forced me out once….." He felt Canada's arms wrap around his middle, "Thank you for staying with me." America flashed his famous hero grin. "Dude, you're welcome. Besides I am the hero after all!" They both laughed and Canada fell back on the bed in exhaustion. America remembered, "Oh I should probably tell the nurse you woke up. I'll go get them" Before he could get up he saw that Canada was asleep, but this time not in danger of not waking up. Now he went to find the nurse to tell her that his brother had woken up.

* * *

~In the hallway~

He walked don the hall looking for a staff member, and he saw a doctor looking figure who looked familiar. 'Ah. Isn't that Mattie's doctor?' He went up to the doctor and said, "Hey my brother woke up a few minutes ago. I thought you would need to know…" The doctor looked relived and shocked at the same time. "That's good, did he seem alright?" America thought back to a few minutes ago. "Um.. Yeah he seemed alright, just a bit tired.." The doctor said thanks and went to go check up on him. 'Hmm…. Well I guess I should go take a shower and get some food before I go back.'

* * *

~After he came back~

"Okay, now I'll go check on Mattie." He made his way to his brother's room when he heard a crash come from behind the door. 'What was that!?' He rushed inside and found the doctor on the floor and Canada still asleep. "What happened?" He looked at the doctor on the ground and helped him up. The doctor looked awkwardly at him and said, "I, umm… fell" America burst out laughing and realized his mistake, he almost woke Canada. "Oh… well you okay dude?" The doctor brushed himself of, "Yeah, thanks." He left the room leaving America and Canada alone. He yawned and thought, 'Man, I'm tired' He sat on the chair next to his brother's bed, and tried to go to sleep. Before he fell asleep he thought, 'I can't wait 'till Mattie can get out of here… Then I need to focus on getting people to notice him more so he doesn't try this again.' Now at least they were together.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, and I think there will only be a few more chapters. The story will turn the genre to a bit of humor and friendship in the next few chapters. Reviews are appreciated.

CIAO~


End file.
